All The Things She Said
by Somiday
Summary: Enfermés. Seuls. Des Souvenirs. Un jour, ils seront libres. D'après All The Things She Said des T.a.T.u


**All The Things She Said**

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

Running through my head

Courent dans ma tête

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

Running trough my head

Courent dans ma tête

This is not enough

Ce n'est pas suffisant

« Malfoy, si tu crois que tu va me pourrir la vie car tu es préfet-en-chef, tu fourres le doigt dans l'œil, et cela, jusqu'au coude ! Même si tu as été innocenté et apparement, contrôler par l'Imperium lorsque tu as failli tuer Dumbledore, je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Et sache qu'a moindre, je dis bien le moindre, excès de ta part, tu le regretteras fortement je te le dis ! Cent cinquante points en moins à Serpentard et je prévienderai le professeur McGonagall, afin qu'elle te donne une ou plusieurs punitions. Alors ne t'en fait pas Malfoy, je t'ai plus à l'œil que j'avais Fred et Georges Weasley lors de ma cinquième année ! »

Tu es en face de moi, ou plutôt, dans le cachot en face de moi, en train de pleurer et en me regardant. Ah, à toi aussi toutes ces images te reviennent ? Tu te souviens Hermione ? La fuite, ton viol, les coups de ce Mangemort, l'hygiène, mais est-ce que tu te souviens d'avant tout ces malheurs ? Dis-moi que oui.

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost

Je suis dans une sérieuse merde, je me sens totalement perdu

If I'm asking for help it's only because

Si je demande de l'aide, c'est seulement parceque

Being with you has opened my eyes

Le fait d'être avec toi m'a ouvert les yeux

Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise ?

Ai-je vraiment cru un jour a une surprise parfaite ?

« Bon, écoute Malfoy, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de l'année à me faire insulter par un crétin comme toi. Alors, et tu seras bien obligé, je te propose un marché. Oui, tu as bien attendu sale Serpentard, un marché. Tu arrêtes d'insulter moi et mes amis (et tout les Gryffondor par la même occasion) et je ferai de même. A propos de la salle de bain, car il nous est arrivé quelques petits problèmes, enfin bref, je prendrai la salle de bain le matin jusqu'à 7h30 et tu pourras ensuite la prendre. Tu l'as prendra le soir jusqu'à 21h30. Ca te va ? »

On s'est enfuie, main dans la main, ne se soucient plus vraiment de tout ce qui nous retenait avant. Nous avions parcouru les longues ruelles sinueuses de Londres pour finalement s'être fait piéger par ces rats, ces abominables rats, qui nous ont ensuite conduis ici. Mais nous sommes toujours ensemble, c'est l'essentiel, n'est-ce pas ?

I keep asking myself, wondering how

Je continue à me demander, me demander comment

I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out

Je peux continuer à fermer ls yeux mais je n'arrive pas à te refouler

Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me

J'ai envie de voler à un endroit où nous serions toi et moi

Nobody else so we an be free

Personne d'autre comme ça nous serions libres

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est vraiment touchant de m'avoir offert ce cadeau. Je pensais que lorsque nous aurions fait la « paix », tu n'irais pas jusqu'à-là. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment tu as su que je voulais tant cette robe de soirée, surtout que tu l'as prise bleue et que j'adore le bleu. Je… merci beaucoup. Ah ! J'oubliai, disons que j'ai eu la même idée que toi. J'espère que ça te plait. Vas-y ouvre. Alors ? Ca te plait ? « Ice », c'est… c'est un parfum sorcier plutôt vendu aux Etats-Unis, je l'ai commandé par hibou. J'espère qu'il te plait. »

Nous avions parcouru un long couloir sinistre, puis, un Mangemort est apparu, il m'a jeté dans ce cahot, toi dans l'autre et t'a violé. Devant mes yeux. Mais j'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas content. Je sais pourquoi : tu n'étais pas vierge.

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

Running through my head

Courent dans ma tête

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

Running trough my head

Courent dans ma tête

This is not enough

Ce n'est pas suffisant

« Je… J'y crois pas ! Comment… Comment a t-il pu oser me faire ça, à moi ! Sortir avec cette pauvre… cette horrible Lavande ! Quelle, quelle andouille cette fille ! Oh, et pourquoi je t'en parle à toi, Malfoy ! Vas-y, rie ! Rie ! Mais bon sang, rie ! Je suis une fille pourrie de toute façon ! Un physique pourrie, un caractère pourrie, des amis pourries et une vie pourries ! Je les déteste Mlafoy, je les déteste ! Surtout ce… Ron ! Comment a t-il osé me faire ça à MOI ! Alors qu'il connaissait mes sentiments depuis… depuis toujours ! Je me vengerai Malfoy, ils peuvent en être surs ! Non mais alors !»

Je crois… Je crois que lorsque nous sommes sortis ensemble, les circonstances étaient assez étranges. Enfin, nous sommes étranges, hein Hermione ? Mais tu t'es vengée, Hermione. Pour moi, c'est comme l'essentiel. Et nous allons nous venger encore une fois. Je te le promets.

I'm all mixed up, feeling connered and rushed

Je suis complétement perturbé, je me sens déchiré et boulversé

Tey say it's my fault but I want her so much

Ils dissent que c'est ma faute, mais j'ai tellement envie d'elle

Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain

J'ai envie de m'envoler loin avec elle, là où le soleil et la pluie

Come in over my face, wash away all the shame

Viennent sur mon visage, pour effacer toute cette honte

« Tu sais… Draco, j'ai bien aimé ce bal en fin de compte. Dumbledore a finalement eu raison de nous mettre ensemble pour que nous montrions l'exemple aux autres élèves. Et puis, le fait que j'ai été avec toi toute la soirée a vraiment fait enragé Ron, et je t'assure que je suis vraiment heureux ! Et puis, je t'ai trouvé… normal… enfin, je veux dire sympa lors de cette soirée ! Tu étais différent, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tu n'as pas été une seule fois méchant avec moi et ça, je t'assure que c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que l'on met offert ! »

Tout ce que tu m'as dit depuis ce début d'année, Hermione, résonne dans ma tête. Chaque instant, chaque seconde, je pense à l'un de tes « discours » (désolé Hermione, mais qu'est que c'était long !) et je crois que l'un de mes préférés et ton grand discours à propos du bal. Et sais-tu pourquoi Hermione ? Car tu m'as découvert.

When they stop and stare –don't worry me

Quand ils s'arrêtent et nous regardent fixement –ne vous souciez pas de moi

'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me

Car je ressens la même chose que ce qu'elle ressent pour moi

I can try to pretend, I can try to forget

Je peux tenter de faire semblant, je peux tenter d'oublier

But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

Mais ça me rend malade, quand ça sort de ma tête

« Wow, je ne sais pas quoi dire Draco ! Même si nous avons, pour ne pas casser les vitres de cette salle commune –rire-, décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre, je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que tu m'offrirais un cadeau, surtout pas un cadeau pareil ! Cette robe est tout simplement magnifique et j'ignore comment tu as su que j'aimé la couleur lavande ! Surtout que, j'avoue, ça me mets en valeur ! A vrai dire, j'ai eu un peu la même idée que toi… Au bien sûr, je suppose que tu possèdes déjà cela, ou que tu aurais très bien pu te le payer, mais je tenais à t'offrir cela. « Pretend », un célèbre parfum sorcier de l'Angleterre ! »

Moi, Hermione, je ne peux pas «pretend », ou bien faire semblant que je n'ai pas aimé ce parfum ou que tu ne m'as pas fait découvrir les sentiments. Je le portais tout les jours ce parfum, je l'adorais. Je l'adorais tellement quand un mois, le flacon était vide mais je gardais la bouteille. Toi aussi, tu l'aimais, ce parfum.

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

Running through my head

Courent dans ma tête

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

Running trough my head

Courent dans ma tête

This is not enough

Ce n'est pas suffisant

« Pour ce qui s'est passé hier Draco, j'avoue que c'est un petit peu confus… Je… ça fais bizarre de t'en parler, surtout que ce moment était quelque peu _embarrassant_ mais ça m'a tourmenté toute la nuit et je crois qu'il est important dans parler. De parler du baiser que nous avions échangé évidemment. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'avais sûrement pas toute ma tête, c'était sûrement un coup de folie, j'en ai beaucoup en ce moment sais-tu ? Et puis, pour ce qui s'est passé après ! Oula, j'ai dû mal à t'en parler… C'est tout de même étrange de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un que l'on doit normalement détester, voir haïr ? Mais je voulais te dire que… que je ne regrette rien. Et surtout… que j'ai aimé… »

-Vous avez de la visite Traîtres.

J'ai sûrement oublié de vous dire que les « gardiens » prenaient un malin plaisir de nous appeler moi et Hermione « Traîtres ». En fin de compte, on s'y habitue.

Mother looking at me

Ma mere me regarde

Tell me, what do see ?

Dis moi, que vois-tu ?

Yes, I'v lost my mind

Oui, j'ai perdue la raison

« Bon ben… hum… c'est official maintenant, non ? Nous sommes ensembles. On s'embrasse dans les couloirs, on se tient la main, on sort le soir, on se met ensemble en cours, et tout ça… devant tout le monde ? Mais, je viens de penser à un truc Draco. J'ai peur et sais-tu pourquoi ? Crois-tu vraiment que tes « amis » Serpentard vont laisser notre couple en paix ? Qu'ils ne vont pas prévenir ton père ou quelques autres Mangemorts ? Draco, promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras pas, même pour des milliards de Draco, même pour la reconnaissance de Voldemort, même pour la vie ? Moi, je te le promets. »

Cette foie que tu possèdes Hermione est tout simple unique.

-Draco.

-Oui.

-Mon fils, s'exclama Narcissa Malfoy en pleurs, lâchez MON fils !

-Ce n'est pas notre fils Narcissa, répliqua Lucius Malfoy d'un ton cinglant, il ne nous mérite pas ! S'allier à une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu as été rayé de la lignée des Sang-Pur le sais-tu !

-Tu mens Lucius, s'exclama Narcissa, pour moi, il le sera pour toujours !

-Tais-toi et partons, dit Lucius en tournant les talons.

Dady looking at me

Mon père me regarde

Will I ever be free ?

Serais-je un jour libre ?

Have I crossed the line ?

Ai-je franchi la ligne ?

« Draco, tu vas bien ? Je… tes parents sont… enfin ton père l'a assez mal pris à ce que je vois… Ca a de l'importance ?

-Aucun Hermione, aucune. »

Tenant deux barreaux avec tes deux mains, tu me regardes en pleurant légérement. Moi, je ne peux plus pleurer, car j'ai trop de larmes.

« Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous faire cela Draco ! L'amour est plus fort que tout et ils ne comprennent donc pas, que… que d'un certain sens nous n'avions pas eu le choix de nous aimer ! Il faut que l'on sorte, je veux revoir le jour !

-On le reverra, je te le promets. »

On s'est regardé puis sourit. On ne pouvait faire que ça de toute façon. On a tendu notre main l'un vers l'autre et elles se sont touchées. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point toucher quelqu'un, surtout celle que l'on aime, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, c'est soulageant.

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

Running through my head

Courent dans ma tête

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

All the things she said

Toutes les choses qu'elle a dit

Running trough my head

Courent dans ma tête

This is not enough

Ce n'est pas suffisant

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

« Draco, je suis enceinte ! ENCEINTE ! Tu te rends compte ! Nous serons bientôt trois ! J'ai une vie dans mon ventre ! Mon dieu, mais c'est excitant ! Attends, accompagnes-moi à Fleury et Bott, je dois me documenter sur les femmes enceintes ! Je n'y crois pas Draco ! Je n'y crois pas ! »

Moi non plus Hermione. Ce que je ne crois pas, c'est que nous soyons libres, qu'un enfant est dans ton ventre et que toutes les choses que tu as dit depuis le début à énormément d'importance pour moi.


End file.
